


VAMPIRES WILL NEVER HURT YOU

by HeavenlyMess



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampires, fluff vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMess/pseuds/HeavenlyMess
Summary: Vampire Gerard AU[originally a oneshot]
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 31
Kudos: 40





	1. are you a vampire?

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is the original oneshot

People thought being a vampire would make dating easier.

Gerard did too.

But it turned out, he was still the same introverted guy he was before turning, and he was still afraid of being rejected. 'Nobody likes chubby guys,' he told his brother when he tried to convince him to go out with him.

'Shut up about that! You know that's not true!' Mikey said.

'Well nobody likes vampires.'

'Are you serious?' Mikey pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the most serious expression. 'I bet absolutely everyone has fantasies with a vampire.'

'Not one that looks like –,' but he didn't even finish his sentence because Mikey slapped him hard. 'What the fuck, Mikey?!'

'You deserved it.'

And so they were off.

The club was crowded, and the music was shit. Plus, all the lights. All Gerard wanted was to abort mission as soon as possible, but he knew he couldn't leave his brother alone.

He couldn't even get drunk anymore because alcohol didn't have an effect on him. So he just sat and drank all the cranberry vodka his broke ass could afford, just for fun, and sat by the corner.

Then he saw him.

The prettiest boy with the tattoos.

He seemed to be to intoxicated, dancing with everyone. Enjoying the moment. Drenching in sweat with his eyes closed, while a man pulled him closer to him.

But Gerard knew he would never look at him.

So he just looked at his phone, and drew on napkins to pass the time.

'Is that an alien?' he heard someone say behind him, and oh surprise, it was the pretty boy.

'Uh uh,' Gerard said nodding. He only hoped he wasn't drooling.

'Can I see?' Gerard nodded again, and the boy took the napkin. 'Wow, you're good!' He sounded drunk, and he smelled amazing. A mix between cologne, sweat and pheromones.

'Thanks,' Gerard said.

'You're cute. Let's go dance.'

'I don't dance,' Gerard stuttered. Did he call him cute? 

'Well, too bad.' And then, he was being dragged to the dance floor, while the pretty boy danced with him, holding a drink in his hand, managing not to drop it as he grinded against Gerard. 'What's your name?!' he yelled in his ear.

'Gerard!'

'I'm Frank!'

Frank pulled him closer and told him how to dance, but Gerard was still figuring out why Frank wanted him to dance with him, and why he thought he was cute. Was he blind?

And suddenly, Frank was leaning in, without much of a warning, and pushing his warm lips against his.

Fuck.

Gerard couldn't help but kiss him back.

It was like they turned the switch on, and he was so horny out of nowhere, and Frank was the only thing that could help with it. He pushed his tongue down his throat and felt his skin under his hands, and he had to fight the urge not to bite him.

'You're –,' Gerard whispered. ' _Delicious.'_

Frank laughed.

He was like a drug, the only one that worked on Gerard. And he wanted more.

He pushed Frank to the wall, where he busied his hands going under Frank's shirt as he kept kissing him, going down his neck, so tempting –

'Let's go somewhere else –' Frank said, already panting. 'I don't like blowjobs in a dirty restroom.'

'Where?'

'My place. But you'll have to drive, I'm not –'

Gerard nodded, but he just couldn't leave Frank alone.

Gerard found Frank's car in the middle of the parking lot, while Frank clutched to him. 'Stay awake, okay?' Gerard said. 'You need to tell me how to get to your house, okay?'

'It's right by the mall.'

They started driving, and Frank put on music. The drive was short, but Frank was getting impatient and a little handsy.

And though Gerard appreciated the attention, he didn't know if he could drive with a horny tiny man getting in his pants. 'Gerard – stop,' he said.

'What? Why?'

'Stop. I can't suck you like this.'

Gerard almost crashed against a tree. 'What the fuck!' But by the time he pulled over, Frank was already pulling down his underwear and leaning down to put his mouth around him, and had no time to protest between moans. _Fuck, fuck, fuck –_ Frank's lips were like magic, and he swore he could come any second.

And when he hummed around him –

He still didn't know how he was lucky enough to find Frank, but it was definitely the best day of his after-life.

Gerard was close, eyes shut and moaning, that he almost didn't see the red and blue lights behind them. But he heard the voices, and the radio. 'Frank, the cops –'

'Fuck!' he said, cum dripping down the corner of his mouth, sitting up immediately. He wiped it off while Gerard pulled up his zipper, just in time for the officials to knock on their window.

'Gentlemen,' the one with the black hair said, looking at Gerard. 'Everything good here?'

'Yes, officer,' he replied.

'Just checking in.' He turned to the other cop behind him to say something, and then turned back with a confused expression. 'Are you a vampire?'

Fuck.

Were his fangs showing?

Good thing Frank was too drunk to even know what was happening. 'No!' he said, pretending to be offended.

But the cop still gave him a look.

'Are you sure? I –'

They definitely saw something.

'I'm pretty sure vampires aren't real. So no, I'm not a vampire.'

'My apologies. On your way,' the cop said. 'Drive safe.'

'We will.' Gerard could swear he heard them saying they were Satan worshipers, and all he could do was roll his eyes. They had no fucking idea.

'Vampires?' Frank said, giggling. 'Are they serious? They're not real!'

'I know right?' Gerard said, a little nervous, and he was glad he couldn't sweat.


	2. one night stand

_He thought vampires were a thing of movies and stories._

_He never expected it._

_Gerard was just at a concert with Mikey. Everyone was wearing costumes because it was Halloween. And Gerard was so excited about seeing his favorite band live. He had been following them for a while, so he had to go see them. A woman started flirting with him, and being the shy nerd he was, he thought someone had finally noticed him, so he didn’t say anything when she approached him and started kissing him, or when she dragged him out to the back alley. She was wearing a sexy vampire costume, so he thought the fangs were fake, and he’d been drinking. So when she bit his neck, he didn’t think much about it. He even liked it. And then everything went dark._

_***_

‘Are you coming or not?’ Frank asked, bringing him back to reality.

It was the first time he went to someone’s place to –

He didn’t even know if that was going to happen. As far as he knew, Frank was just drunk. There was no way he was attracted to Gerard. He might be a vampire, but that didn’t make him sexy or attractive. He was still a chubby nerd.

It had been almost a year since, and Gerard still remembered that night as if it was only days ago.

‘Let’s go –,’ Frank said, pulling him by the arm to get him out of the car and wherever his head had gone to. ‘I’m horny.’

‘I can see that.’ That was the only reason he was there. Frank was horny and he would do it with anyone. And if Gerard had a little bit of dignity he would have just dropped him off at his apartment and leave. But even though they had just met, he felt he couldn’t. He wanted – no, he _needed_ Frank. He needed him near him. He needed his –

No –

He promised himself he would not do that to anyone.

Even if that meant dying.

He didn’t even know how being a vampire worked. But he didn’t exactly know other vampires. Every other book and movie said different things that contradicted themselves.

Frank dragged him inside a crappy apartment in the second floor of the building. There were two other guys playing video games in the living room. His roommates, he thought. They didn’t even say a word or looked at them, and Frank just went straight to his room, so Gerard followed him.

Frank pushed him to the wall, and started kissing him, his warm tongue pushing in and he took off his own shirt. Gerard couldn’t help looking at the tattoos. He was beautiful. How had he got so lucky?

‘I need you to fuck me,’ Frank whispered in his ear, and Gerard couldn’t say no to that. He pushed him to the bed, and kept kissing him. He didn’t know what it was about Frank, but it made him go crazy, and even though his experience was limited, he felt like he knew what he was doing, and there was so much lust inside that he couldn’t stop.

Frank moaned under him, his body vibrating with anticipation.

Gerard left kisses down his jaw, down to his neck, and had to stop himself before he bit him. _I am not going to hurt him,_ he repeated to himself.

He kept staring, maybe a little too long, until Frank noticed. ‘Are you going to fuck me?’ he said, sounding a little sad.

Gerard shook his head. He couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t stop himself if he did.

‘But why?’

‘Because I’m not – I’m not like that –’

‘Like what? Are you calling me a slut?’

‘I didn’t say anything.’ Gerard felt bad now. ‘I just, I thought I could do it, okay? But I can’t –’ Weren’t vampires supposed to be extra horny? He was the worst vampire ever, he knew that. A complete disappointment. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No – it’s fine.’ But Frank still sounded sad. 

They stayed like that for a moment, not sure where to go. Gerard felt embarrassed to get up, and didn’t know whether he should leave or stay. It was starting to get uncomfortable, until Frank started giggling to himself. Fuck, he was so adorable.

‘What are you laughing about?’ Gerard said.

‘Nothing – I just remembered how those cops thought you were a vampire. That was funny.’

‘Oh, was it?’

‘Maybe if you didn’t wear so much black.’

‘I can’t help it. I’m emo as fuck.’ And then they were both giggling, and Gerard started tickling him, and they kissed again, until eventually Frank fell asleep in Gerard’s arms.

Fuck.

How was he supposed to leave now?

***

When Frank woke up, he was by himself.

He barely remembered the night before, but he remembered Gerard.

He then noticed the note by the pillow.

_It was nice meeting you… sorry I had to leave, I had to work. G_

Frank smiled, kicking his feet in the air in excitement.


	3. The Vampire in the Basement

‘What the heck, Gee?!’ Mikey yelled at him as he got in the car. ‘It’s four in the morning!’

‘I know. Let’s go.’

‘What the fuck were you doing in a stranger’s apartment?’

‘So you’re the only one who can have random hookups?’

Mikey gave him one of those looks, judging him but also trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. ‘Did you?’

Gerard just gave him a smile, without saying anything else.

‘Ew, I don’t wanna know.’ And then he started driving.

Back at home, Gerard got in his room in the basement, far away from the sun where he could be safe.

His life hadn’t really changed once he turned into a vampire, except for the fact that he wasn’t really alive.

But he still lived in his parents’ basement, like he had for the past twenty five years, and now it was even more convenient. He spent his free time playing Dungeons and Dragons with Mikey and his nerdy friends and reading comics and drawings. He still worked in Mrs. Davies bookstore.

He knew he had to worry about not aging as time passed by and his family figuring out there was something wrong, but for now he tried not thinking about it.

He just got under his Star Wars blankets, and slept through the day.

When he woke up, Mikey had dinner ready. ‘So – last night,’ he said. ‘You just left without telling me. What the fuck?’

‘I told you! I met someone!’

‘You were serious?! I thought you said no one liked you!’

‘But he did!’

‘Hmm….’ Mikey didn’t say anything else, because he just wanted to prove he was right, and was waiting for Gerard to tell him everything. He knew he would.

‘His name is Frank. And he’s really cute, and he invited me to dance –’

‘You danced?! What the fuck, Gee?! Are you okay?’

‘Not really. I really like this guy and I can’t go out with him because I’ll have to tell him about my condition.’

‘It’s not a condition, for fuck’s sake! You’re a vampire! That’s cool!’

‘Oh, yeah?’ Gerard asked. ‘I don’t feel cool!’

‘Fuck you!’ He got up to leave, not without telling him. ‘Are you at least going to call him?’

‘I don’t have his phone number.’

‘You know where he lives.’

‘I don’t want to hurt him.’

And then Mikey left, knowing his stubborn brother wouldn’t change his mind.

Gerard tried to distract himself by reading Watchmen, and smoking. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the short guy with the hazel eyes and the crooked teeth smile. And his giggle when he remembered the cops asking if he was a vampire.

He really tried.

But the night after he was changing into a clean shirt and putting on a jacket.

‘Where are you going?’ Mikey asked when he saw him grab the car keys.

‘To Frank’s.’

‘I knew you would. I’ll take you.’

‘So you’re going to tell him?’

‘That’s the plan.’ There was silence as they pulled up to the parking lot of the apartment complex. ‘What if he rejects me when I tell him?’

‘You told me he asked you to dance after seeing you drawing aliens. I think you’ll be okay.’

Gerard decided to trust his brother’s instinct, and got out of the car. ‘I’ll call you later then.’

‘Hopefully not until tomorrow.’

Gerard walked to Frank’s apartment. He was nervous as fuck, and he was sure he had already forgotten about him. He’s probably fucking someone else, he thought. And he almost turned around and left.

But he wanted to see him so bad.

So he went and knocked on the door.

It took them five minutes to open, and it was one of Frank’s roommates. Bob? ‘You made me lost the game,’ he said. ‘What do you want?’

‘I’m looking for Frank?’

‘Oh, yeah. You’re his victim from the other day, right?’

Gerard wasn’t sure if he liked to be called victim, not when he was the one with one or two victims somewhere.

‘Frank! Your friend is here!’

And out of the room, Frank came out running, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. ‘Gerard! What are you doing here?’ And he ran to hug him.

‘I wanted to see you,’ he said, hugging him tight. It felt good. But something inside of him was asking for more. ‘I was –’

Frank interrupted him by kissing him, hands cupping his face. ‘I thought you forgot about me.’

‘How could I?’ And then Frank was pulling him inside, straight to his room, pushing him to the bed, and kissing the hell out of him, not letting him explain.

Gerard couldn’t stop him when Frank took off his clothes, and when his hand was jerking him off, or his tongue licking his dick. Fuck, that felt good, how could he stop him? But when he saw Frank putting on a condom, he did stop him. Without saying a word, he flipped them around so he was on top of Frank, and now he was the one licking him and fucking him with his fingers before he was inside of him.

They fell asleep one on top of the other, naked and drooling on each other, halfway through round three or four. Gerard was surprised Frank could handle his sex drive. He wasn’t sure himself he could handle it himself. If it wasn’t because Frank fell asleep, and his breathing put Gerard to sleep, he’d still be going.

But then, the first rays of sunshine came through the window, burning Gerard’s back, and making him jump off the bed. He hid behind the bookcase, still half asleep.

He had forgotten to leave before sunrise.

‘What are you doing there, Gee?’ Frank asked when he got up a minute later, seeing him crouching in the corner.

There was no way out, Gerard thought. He couldn’t not tell him or at least give an explanation for his weird behavior. He just looked up, crying, exposing his white fangs.

‘Fuck,’ was all Frank said.


	4. Vampire Boyfriend

‘This can’t be real,’ Frank said, pacing around his room. ‘I can’t believe this is happening.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Gerard whispered. ‘I tried to tell you, but –’ He was in tears, hiding his face with his hands.

Frank stopped. ‘No – I don’t mean it like that. I just – vampires can’t be real. How? That’s just not possible.’

‘But it is.’

‘Then that cop was right?’ he asked, an astonished expression on his face. ‘I can’t even believe I’m saying that. Me agreeing with a cop? What the fuck?’ Gerard didn’t say anything, while Frank kept pacing, muttering things like _the werewolves should be real too, then,_ or cursing his luck. Then he stopped in front of Gerard again. ‘Did you put me in some kind of spell or something? You know, mind control and that shit?’

Gerard shook his head. ‘I still don’t know why you like me.’

‘Well –’ Frank paused, not sure what to say. ‘I thought you were cute as fuck. And it was weird that you were by yourself, and I saw you drawing thought you were adorable as fuck.’

‘I’m not.’

‘You are.’ He sat in front of Gerard, just looking at him, his hand slowly reaching to touch his face. ‘Can I ask something?’

Gerard looked up at him, not saying a word, but Frank took that as a yes.

‘Have you always been a – vampire?’

He shook his head. ‘A little over a year now. It’s a long story.’

There was silence. Then out of nowhere, Frank was laughing hysterically.

‘What? What’s wrong?’ the vampire asked, confused and a little hurt.

‘Nothing, I just –’ he paused, unable to look at Gerard. ‘I think it’s funny that I’m kind of seeing a vampire. Me.’

‘Why is that funny?’

‘My birthday is on Halloween. So I’ve always been into that kind of shit, you know – monsters, ghosts, vampires. And then you show up. And it’s like – now it makes sense.’

Gerard giggled, his face turning red, and Frank’s insides melt. ‘It is funny, actually.’

‘God, knowing you’re a vampire just makes you sexier.’

It seems like Gerard is about to cry. ‘Nobody has ever called me sexy.’

‘Well, they’re fucking blind. You sir, are sexy as fuck.’ Frank started to lean in, breathing in Gerard’s face. ‘And it would be an honor if you stick those fangs in me.’

Gerard giggled. ‘I would never hurt you.’

‘I know.’ Frank presses his lips against his, slipping in his tongue and licking his fangs. Gerard heard him moaning in pleasure when he did it.

Frank kept his curtains closed and put a blanket on top for extra protection from the sun. He then built a fort in the space between his bed and the bookcase.

‘Ta da!’ he said, showing his masterpiece to Gerard, who did his best not to cry. Frank was really doing all this for him?

They got in the fort, and lay on the blankets, surrounded by pillows that made everything very cozy. And Frank was next to him, protecting him, keeping him safe. ‘Thank you,’ he said.

‘Of course.’

Then he started with the questions. ‘So you live in a castle, or –’

‘No,’ Gerard said laughing. ‘I live in my parents’ basement.’

‘That helps.’

‘Do they know? Your family?’

‘Just my brother.’

‘But how do you keep it from them? I mean, living with them and all –’

‘Well, nothing really changed. I’ve always lived in the basement. And before – you know, I was always a nerd who stayed at home reading comics. I still am. So they don’t think it’s because I’m hiding from the sun.

Frank nodded. ‘And what do you eat? Like – do you feed off –’

‘I eat the same stuff. Mostly meat. But I still love pizza and junk food.’

‘But do you –’ He seemed scared to finish what he was going to say.

Gerard hesitated to answer, so he took a minute. ‘I did. Back when I became a vampire. I killed two people. Two random people in an empty parking lot.’ He paused. ‘It was awful. The fear in their eyes. I swore they’d be the last.’ Frank wiped off his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie, and put an arm around him. ‘My brother usually gets me meat, fresh from the butcher’s. And he knows someone who works at the blood bank, and they have some kind of deal to get me old samples or the stuff they throw away.’

Frank gave him a quick kiss, catching him off guard. ‘I just think it’s funny how you’re the most adorable guy, and yet you are deadly as fuck.’

‘It’s not funny.’ But he laughed too.

‘I love it actually. I love the fact my boyfriend is a vampire.’

‘Oh, so we’re boyfriends now?’

‘I think we are.’

They kissed again, cuddling against each other. ‘I’ll never hurt you, Frankie,’ he said, once he had fallen asleep. ‘I promise.’


	5. Night Out

‘Gee, wake up.’

After having breakfast and a making out session inside the fort, they watched horror movies and Gerard ended up falling asleep. ‘C’mon,’ Frank said, excited. ‘It’s nine. You’re safe.’

‘Where are we going again?’ he mumbled in his sleep.

‘The club!’

‘Oh, yeah.’ He forgot he had promised Frank to go out with him, after he insisted Gerard needed to have some fun. He still didn’t understand how someone as outgoing and sexy, and overall perfect as Frank could be attracted to someone like Gerard. _Plain and boring._

They didn’t even know each other that well, and Frank was already calling him boyfriend, and saying he had to show him off.

He seemed so excited and happy, and Gerard liked him a lot, and he didn’t have the heart to tell him to slow down a little. But it felt too good to be true.

Since he didn’t have any fancy clothes on him, Frank let him borrow one of his dad’s suits that for some reason had ended up in his boxes when he moved out. ‘Now you look like an actual vampire,’ he said with a giggle. ‘We should add some makeup.’

Gerard didn’t protest, and just let his boyfriend put red eyeshadow on him, smearing it around his eyes with his thumb. _I do look like a vampire now,_ he thought. ‘But I don’t want to scare people off.’

‘It’s not like they’re actually going to think you _are_ a real vampire. No one believes that shit.’

Frank stared at him a little too long, a proud smile on his face seeing the results of his work, as he finished the last details.

He was breathing a little too close, and Gerard didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose, but he had to kiss him. A long, hungry kiss, his tongue licking his upper lip, moaning loud in his mouth. He had to stop himself before his instincts got the worst of him and he bit him. The last thing he wanted was to turn his boyfriend before he even knew what he did for a living and what was his favorite ice cream flavor. But there was something about Frank – his sweat, his breath, the taste of his lips – that just drove him mad.

It was as if an animalistic, wilder version of him took over his body, and he wanted, no _needed_ more of Frank, and there was no way to stop him.

Then, they were in the couch, Frank’s hands going up his back, while Gerard’s explored under his boxer briefs. Frank’s cock on his hand sent him over the edge, and thankfully, they were interrupted by the sound of keys opening the front door, or he’d be coming in his pants.

It was Bob.

‘Eww,’ he said when he found them half naked in the couch.

‘Shut up, Bob!’ they both yelled in unison, and then started giggling.

‘Let’s go,’ Frank said, pulling up his pants, and getting up, Gerard following close behind.

***

The club was crowded as hell, the music was loud, and the pink and purple lights were blinding him. _Did you know that vampires can have anxiety attacks, too?_ he wanted to ask his boyfriend, but he wouldn’t be able to hear a word in this place. And he didn’t know why, but he was more scared to tell him about his anxiety than about being a vampire.

He tried to take a deep breath as Frank dragged him to the dance floor, and kept his eyes on the floor until Frank leaned in to kiss him. ‘I don’t dance,’ he said in his ear.

‘I know, you told me already. But just relax, okay?’ _Ha! As if it was that easy. ‘_ I’m here. Just focus on me.’ He let Frank guide him, move him around and teach him a few steps, even though his coordination wasn’t the best. All he wanted was to kiss him, hold him, and forget about everything else.

He hated that he couldn’t get drunk, because he needed it so bad.

But he did as Frank told him, and focused on him. He hugged him and kissed his neck, hoping that would help. ‘Are you okay?’ Frank asked. ‘You seem off.’

‘Yeah, I’m –’

‘You wanna go smoke?’ They went to the alley in the back, and shared a precious cigarette. ‘Everything okay?’

Gerard nodded. ‘I just like spending time with you.’

‘Me too, idiot.’ How was he so adorable?

‘So – we are boyfriends, right?’ He nodded. ‘And I feel like you know a lot about me. But I don’t know anything about you.’

‘Fine. What do you wanna know?’

‘Anything. Everything.’

‘Okay. I’m twenty-two. I work at this small record label. Divorced parents. I used to have a band with Bob and other people, but it didn’t work, so I’m trying to get another band together. I dropped out from college.’

Gerard looked at him in awe. He suddenly realized there was a whole story behind his Frankie and he wanted to know more. So he asked. ‘Favorite band?’

‘The Misfits.’

‘Favorite food.’

‘My mom’s lasagna.’ And so on. They talked for a while, and somehow it made Gerard relax. He forgot about his anxiety. Once inside, they danced again. Though Gerard was more interested in sticking his tongue down Frank’s tongue.

It almost brought him back to life, or at least that’s how it felt. Frank’s hands brushing his skin made him feel new things inside.

When he had him pinned against the bathroom door, gasping and asking for more, he felt better than when he drank gallons of blood. Frank was his drug.

Gerard got on his knees and sucked him off, swallowing him dry.

He tried to take off his shirt but Frank stopped him. ‘Let’s go back to my place.’

But Gerard couldn’t keep his hands off him. They made out in the car some more, Gerard on top of him, licking his jaw and then his neck. He didn’t even notice his fangs were out, brushing against Frank’s neck. He heard him breathing faster under him. ‘Bite me. Go ahead.’

Gerard had to stop himself. He sat up, holding in the tears. ‘I can’t.’

‘I’m not afraid of you,’ Frank said, reaching for his hand. ‘I just want you to know that.’

‘I can’t,’ he repeated, getting away from him. ‘I can’t. I’m sorry.’

Frank put an arm around him and comforted him. ‘It’s fine. I know you would never. You’re literally the purest soul I’ve ever met, and that’s why I like you so much.’

‘Can you take me home, please?’

‘Did I –’

‘No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just not feeling well.’

‘But you promise me to call me and let me know how you’re doing?’ Gerard nodded, and Frank kissed his forehead. ‘I really care about you, just so you know.’

‘I know. Me too. And that’s why I’m trying to protect you.’


	6. Forever

There was a knock on the door.

It went on for a couple minutes before Mikey finally went to open the door. When he did, he found a short guy in a black hoodie, all soaked under the rain and crying. ‘Hey,’ the guy said. ‘Is Gerard here?’

 _Oh,_ Mikey realized. _So this must be Frank,_ the guy his brother has been talking about for two weeks. The one Gerard said was too good to be true, and that he would never hurt. But by the look in his eyes, it seemed the guy was already hurt. They’d barely known each other for a couple weeks, how could he be so ruined over his brother? Yeah, he had to admit Gerard was attractive. They were related, after all. But no one cries this much for someone just because they’re attractive. And yes, he could be sweet too, and maybe some guys liked that, he thought. but this dude was crying like he’d been married to Gerard for years, had two kids and seven dogs, a home together and out of nowhere Gerard had just left him.

‘You’re Frank, right?’ Mikey asked.

‘Yeah,’ he replied, a little confused as to how he knew who he was.

‘You’re pretty much the only guy my brother has talked to in the past few years.’

‘Oh.’ And to think for a moment, Frank was sure he was with someone else. ‘I just – can I talk to him?’

Mikey hesitated. Gerard never thought Frank would look for him again. He was sure he’d forget about Gerard when he never replied to his texts. He was so much better to be stuck with Gerard. So he never told Mikey about avoiding him, nor he gave him any directions in case he’d show up. But Mikey knew his brother enough to know he wouldn’t like to see Frank the second he came back. He had to ask him first.

‘Wait here, okay?’ Mikey told Frank. ‘I mean. You can come in. But I need to ask him if he wants to see you?’

‘Is he okay?’ he asked, worried. The last time he saw his boyfriend he was sobbing, and definitely not okay.

‘Yeah, he’s just – let me go talk to him.’ Frank stepped in behind him, staying by the doorway so he wouldn’t get the floor and furniture wet.

Mikey found his brother crying in bed, like he’d been doing for the past couple days. ‘Will you stop it?’ he almost yelled at him. ‘You’re kinda pathetic, you know?’

‘Fuck you,’ Gerard mumbled against his pillow and flipped him off. ‘You don’t have to deal with me if you don’t want to. Just let me die.’

‘Well, it’s too late for that, isn’t it?’ He pulled off the covers, leaving Gerard exposed in his boxers and hoodie. ‘Get your ass off the bed. Your Frankie is here.’

Gerard didn’t even try to say a word. He almost jumped off the bed, socked. ‘But that wasn’t the plan! What is he doing here?’

‘Looking for you, obviously. He clearly wasn’t aware of whatever plan you had.’ He paused. ‘Did you put a spell on him or something? He’s like – taking it very hard. Sobbing and all.’

‘No – I don’t have any spell powers.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘I think so.’ He paused for a moment. Frank came back. Even though he ghosted him, and told him he needed space to protect him, he came back. He really cared. Gerard didn’t deserve him. ‘He cares,’ he said without realizing.

‘I’m sure he does. So you need to talk to him.’

‘But I’m scared. What if I hurt him? I would never forget myself.’

‘Did you tell him that?’

Gerard nodded. ‘He said he’s not scared of me.’

‘Well, then – I think he already made his choice. Maybe he deserves a second chance.’

Gerard started to get up to put on some pants, without saying another word.

‘You look like shit, by the way,’ his brother said. ‘Have you been had any blood lately?’

‘It’s the withdrawal –’ He stopped to look himself in the mirror. He looked even more pale than usual, less human. Almost dead. ‘Frank. I don’t know what it was. But when I was with him, it was like I didn’t need to drink blood. He’s like a drug. I’m high off him. That’s why I look like shit. It’s Frank withdrawal.’

‘Oh shit.’ Mikey seemed genuinely surprised.

‘Yeah. I didn’t think it’d affect me so much.’

‘You really need to see go see him then.’

Gerard nodded, keeping his head down before going upstairs to the living room. The second Frank saw him, he ran to him and kissed him, pulling him closer. ‘What the fuck, Gee? Why didn’t you call me? I thought something had happened!’

He didn’t answer. His mom was upstairs and the last thing he wanted was for Frank to let something slip and have her find out her son was a vampire. So he pulled him back to his basement, and started kissing him the second they closed the door. He pushed him to his bed, still warm from him lying there for three days straight.

Frank kissed him back, his lips wet and hungry. His tongue warm inside Gerard’s mouth. And with every gasp and pull, Gerard started to feel better. Fuck, he was so addicted to Frank.

‘We need to talk,’ the shorter guy said under him.

‘Let me just kiss you, okay? I really need it.’ Frank raised an eyebrow, but Gerard didn’t elaborate further.

‘I just – I wanna know why you disappeared and then you pretend like nothing happened.’

‘You were the one who kissed me first.’

‘Okay, yeah –’ He started to sit up. ‘But we need to talk.’

‘Fine.’ Gerard sat next to him, and took a deep breath. ‘I told you I was trying to protect you.’

‘But that’s the thing – I don’t need protection. Not from you.’

‘I know. But I don’t know if I can’t control myself when you’re around. I want more and more, and I’m afraid one day, that won’t be enough and I’ll feed off you.’

Frank gulped. ‘That’s the thing. I’m okay with that.’

Gerard shook his head.

‘Well, too late. Because I can’t stay away from you, so we don’t have a choice.’ He leaned closer, their lips touching, sending shivers to Frank’s spine.

‘Are you sure?’

Frank nodded, and kissed him again, while Gerard pushed him on his back, and kissed him. soon, their clothes were off, and they were sweating and moaning.

***

Gerard had no idea when they fell asleep, but he woke up with his arm around Frank’s naked body. He looked so calm and beautiful, and he still had no idea how he managed to have someone like him.

But it felt great to make out with him first thing in the morning, and having breakfast with him.

Frank insisted that they taught him what to do, Gerard’s routine. Where to get blood and meat for him.

Mikey took him with him when he went to pick up the blood samples, and then back at home, they went through different books about vampires.

Both Way brothers were big dorks, and had too many, which maybe helped them during Gerard’s journey. They tried to find whatever they could use, but Frank had the feeling it was all bullshit. The books. Fictional vampires were different than an actual one. Though there were some things that were true. Like drinking blood, the fact they couldn’t go out in the sun, or the sex drive – Frank’s favorite –, or turning others. But there was nothing about a spell to make others fall in love with them, or vampires being addicted to a specific human.

Though Frank saw something that seemed interesting, so he kept reading without telling anyone. He wasn’t sure if it’d work, and maybe they didn’t even need it anyway. But he lost nothing by trying.

Later at night, when Mikey was off to work, and Frank and Gerard were making out again, Frank stopped him. ‘I just need to say something, okay?’ The vampire nodded. ‘I know I told you many times, for I’m serious. I plan on sticking around. You’re literally the only good thing I have, and I don’t want to lose you. These past couple days were the worst and I thought you’d left me too.’ Gerard hugged him. ‘And I know you don’t want to hurt me, and you won’t, but I want to make a promise. To stick around too.’

Gerard nodded, a shy smirk on his face. ‘Pinky promise?’

Frank shook his head. He took off one of the pins from his hoodie, and stuck the tip of the safety pin in the back on his finger deep enough to start bleeding. He offered his bleeding finger to Gerard, who shook his head, scared. ‘It’s a binding spell or some shit.’ Frank’s voice was shaking, not completely sure what it meant, but his life had already changed forever the minute he met Gerard. ‘Like a vampire marriage.’

Gerard took a deep breath. He knew what it meant. It meant they’d be together forever. Even after death. It was romantic as fuck, but also scary. ‘We only met two weeks ago.’

‘And I’m that sure I want to be with you forever.’

‘Even after death?’

Frank nodded.

It was too soon, Gerard knew.

But it was too late.

He was already addicted to Frank. So he sucked on the blood, and it was the best feeling ever. Almost like being alive again. ‘Forever,’ they both said, smiling at each other.


	7. Date Night

Frank went home the next morning, because he had to go to work and needed to change his clothes, but he promised to call later.

‘You wanna come over tonight?’ Gerard had asked.

‘And spend all night with you? Is that even a question?’ They both smiled, and Frank had pushed him on his back, making him fall on the bed, and then kissed him. ‘I was actually thinking about going out on a date?’

‘Like an actual date?’

Frank nodded, and Gerard nodded back. ‘Then be ready by seven.’

Gerard could still feel Frank’s lips on his hours after he’d left, and the heat of his body all over his pale skin. It got so intense, his own skin felt warm, almost alive.

Why did Frank had such power over him?

He slept through the morning and Mikey woke him up before he had to go to work. ‘I left some meat out on the garage freezer.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Are you going back to work anytime soon?’

‘I called Mrs. Davis the other day and told her I was feeling sick, and she gave me the week off.’

They stayed in silence for a while, not sure what to say. ‘So I suppose things between you and Frank are back to normal,’ the younger Way said, playing with a rubber ball he found in his brother’s desk.

‘Define normal.’

‘Okay, whatever you guys have.’

‘I guess.’ He couldn’t help getting a little blushed when he thought of Frank. ‘We’re going on a date tonight.’

‘So that’s good.’

‘Our first date.’

‘Oh.’ Mikey paused. ‘You’re going to need some nice clothes.’

Gerard smiled, touched by Mikey wanting to help. They went through their dad’s closet and found a black dress shirt and jacket. They fit just right, but Gerard feels it needed something more. ‘You still have that red tie you used at our cousin Joe’s wedding?’

Mikey nodded, and went to get it.

Gerard looked in the mirror – that thing about mirrors was a lie too, unfortunately Gerard thought – and fell like he pulled it off.

‘Wait,’ his brother called. ‘One last thing.’ He handed him a bat belt.

He had got it as a joke and only used it a couple times. But if there was a perfect time to use it, it was this. ‘Nice.’

***

Frank was surprisingly on time.

Gerard wasn’t expecting that. He’d been pacing around his room for a while, practicing the moment he’d open the door and say hi. But by the voices coming from upstairs, his mom was ahead of him.

He hurried to the living room, hearing Frank and his mom talking, something about the neighbors and their daughter. ‘Mom –,’ Gerard said. He hadn’t thought about what he was going to say. ‘What are you doing? You’ll scare him.’

And there he was. His Frankie. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans, and he was holding a fucking bouquet of red roses.

He heard his mom saying something about the boy having the wrong address.

‘No, mom – he’s _my boyfriend.’_

‘Oh.’

He ignored her presence and ran to Frank, who was waiting by the door with a smirk on his face, and kissed him. ‘You look great,’ Gerard said.

‘Not as great as you.’ Frank was blushing and stuttering. ‘Here, these are for you.’ He handed him the roses, and kissed him again.

‘No one had ever given me flowers.’

‘I’m glad I’m the first then.’ He ran inside to put them in a vase, and then ran back to the living room. He turned to his mom, holding his boyfriend’s hand. ‘Mom, this is Frankie. Frank, this is my mom, Donna.’

She was still in shock. ‘Nice to meet you, hun,’ she said.

‘Nice to meet you too, ma’am.’

‘I’m sorry I thought you were looking for someone else.’

‘It’s okay.’

There was an awkward moment of silence, and they just stood there, before Gerard said something. ‘Okay. We’re going out. I’m not sure if I’ll be back tonight.’

They walked to Frank’s car, and he held the door open for Gerard, and then drove them to a fancy restaurant. The kind where you had to have reservations to get in. ‘Iero,’ he told the host when she asked for their names. When she found his name on the list, she told them to follow her.

They walked hand in hand, and Gerard could feel people staring, though he wasn’t sure if it was because Frank was wearing a t-shirt and a pink belt and they were wearing all black. But he didn’t care anyway.

They gave them a table by the far window, candle lit and with a view of the entire city. ‘You’re a fucking romantic,’ Gerard said, and he’d be blushing if blood still ran through his veins.

‘That’s me.’ And Gerard loved him for that. Yes, he _loved_ him. He wasn’t just addicted to him, he loved the heck out of that small wreck of a man sitting in front of him. ‘This is the least you deserve,’ Frank told him.

They talked for hours. About comics, Frank’s job and a new band he went to see with his coworkers. Music in general. Movies. Trivia about vampires, mainly the fictional kind. They ate and talked more.

And Gerard had to get up from his chair and kiss him. ‘I love you,’ he said, unable to stop himself. ‘I love you.’

Blood left Frank’s face as he looked up at his boyfriend. He wasn’t expecting that. And he almost cried, but he forced himself to smile, before he kissed him. ‘I love you, too.’

People in the tables nearby cheered them on, and both Frank and Gerard laughed at that.

Afterwards, they walked back to the car, drunk in love, stopping every other step to kiss each other. Since the parking lot was full, they had to park the car a couple blocks away.

Halfway through, they had to go through a trail that led to the park. And right there, in front of them, there was a dead deer. Both of them stopped on their tracks, not sure what to do. It was a little sad. Probably a car had ran it over and left it by the side of the road. Frank was about to tell him something, when he noticed the expression in Gerard’s face.

He had never seen that side of him.

So – hungry.

His eyes were shining and he was almost drooling.

He noticed the smell of blood.

‘It’s okay,’ Frank whispered. ‘It’s already dead.’ He knew what was going on in Gerard’s mind. Frank stepped forward, looking around to be sure nobody was looking, and took one of the deer’s legs. ‘C’mon, help me.’ They both dragged it behind a bush, hiding it from view.

‘But Frank –’

‘Just – it’s okay.’ And that was all Gerard needed to start feeding off the dead animal, drinking all the blood until it was nothing but a dry carcass.

‘Is it weird that I’m turned on from this?’ Frank asked, seeing Gerard’s face covered in blood. ‘You look so fucking hot.’

Gerard smiled, a little dizzy from all the blood kicking in, and just a second later, Frank was pulling him by the arm, running another block to where they left the car parked behind a video store. He pushed Gerard in the backseat, and got in after him. His hands shook as he tried to undo the belt, laughing at it. ‘Are you serious? A bat belt?’

Gerard was giggling nervously, and just then he felt his boyfriend’s mouth around his erection. 


	8. Basement Boyfriends

They went to bed way after four in the morning, making out in Gerard’s bed, and playing with his action figures and giggling like little kids.

Frank couldn’t even remember how they made it back to his house after their date, but he remembered Gerard insisting that he stayed the night, and they continued what they started in the car.

It was a good thing he had the day off, because he didn’t want to get up from bed and leave. Waking up all tangled in Gerard’s arms was the best thing that had happened to him, and by the way his boyfriend was holding him tight, he knew it was mutual.

‘Gee – it’s almost two in the afternoon. We need to get up.’

But his boyfriend just mumbled something, and they stayed like that for a while longer.

‘Aren’t you hungry?’ Frank asked, stroking his hair.

‘Yeah, but not exactly for normal food.’

Frank expression changed immediately to one of worry.

‘I mean, you.’ But that didn’t help Frank one bit. ‘Not like that, you dufus. You know what I mean.’

‘While I love that idea, and it’s one of the best you’ve had, can we do that _after_ we’ve have something to eat?’

‘Fine. But you’ll have to go and get it. I can’t.’

It took Frank a whole minute to realize why, and he felt like the worst boyfriend for not remembering he was dating a vampire.

He put on his clothes, and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat, but then got afraid Gerard’s mom would find him going through her fridge, and instead, got in his car and drove to the sub shop.

When he was back, he found Gerard had already put on his pajama pants, and was sitting in front of his desk. ‘What are you doing, babes?’ Frank asked, approaching from behind and wrapping his arms around him. He noticed how focused he was, breathing slow and sticking his tongue out a little.

‘Fucking drawing,’ Gerard said.

Frank looked at all the sketches on the desk. Vampires, werewolves and monsters filled his artwork. ‘You’re so freaking talented, man!’

‘Thanks,’ Gerard said with a shy smile.

‘So this is what you do when you lock yourself down here?’

The vampire nodded. ‘But if you want to do something else, just tell me.’

‘Can I watch you?’

‘Perv.’

Frank laughed. ‘No, I mean – I like to see you draw. You look so calm and happy.’

‘I am calm and happy. Thanks to you.’

He leaned in to plant a kiss on Gerard’s forehead, and handed him his sub. ‘I got you a meatball sub. But you can also have my meat and my balls,’ he said with a wink.

‘So romantic!’

They sat on the floor to eat and talk about life – or afterlife. Frank’s job. Gerard tried to convince him to get a new band. One thing led to the next and then they were wrestling , and then Frank on top of Gerard, straddling him while holding both of his hands above his head. They were already panting, when the door to Gerard’s room opened and Mikey came in. ‘Eww! Can you not!’

‘May I remind you that you’re in my room? I deserve some privacy.’

‘Then lock the door.’

They both got up and Frank was thankful they never took off their clothes. But now he had a semi while standing in the same room with his brother in law.

‘I just came in to see if you wanted to play video games but I see you’re busy.’

‘Oh, we can play video games,’ Frank said.

So that was what they did for the next couple hours, until Frank got bored and convinced them to go get some food now that it was safe enough for Gerard to go out.

They got burritos and then Frank took them to see one of his friends’ band. Gerard noticed how his eyes were shining looking at them, longing for that life, and he wished he could help.

‘I love you,’ he said. He wrapped his arms around Frank and kissed his ear. He had to control himself or he’d fuck him right there, in front of everyone.

Frank seemed to get the message though, as he dragged him to the restroom, and as soon as they walked in the stall, he got on his knees and pulled Gerard’s pants down.

Gerard was starting to like this control he had over Frank, always willing to please him.

‘So pretty for me,’ Gerard said, licking his own cum off Frank’s lips. He had no idea if where his dominant side came from, but they both seemed to enjoy it.

When they were back outside in the venue, Frank ran into the guys from the band so they went to say hi. ‘That was an awesome show,’ he told them.

They all thanked him and hugged him. ‘Good to see you, man!’

‘Oh, and this is my boyfriend. Gerard.’

They all greeted him and seemed surprise that Frank had finally settled down in a relationship. They made plans to see each other soon, and told Frank they might need a guitar player to cover for one of them for a while, which made Frank the happiest person ever.

When they made it to Gerard’s basement, Frank was drunk as hell, and Gerard was drunk on Frank. ‘Are you finally going to do what you promised to me earlier?’ he asked, and his vampire boyfriend nodded, before taking off his shirt licking his jaw and pulling on his nipples. God, Frank was always so sensitive and he just let Gerard do anything to him.

‘Get in bed. I’m locking up the door and getting the lube.’

When he was back, he told Frank to get on his knees. Frank was aroused by a simple touch of

Gerard, by his hands running down his back, and him kissing his neck. By the time Gerard’s tongue was inside his entrance, he was lost.

If this was how every night was going to be from now on, he’d do anything for Gerard. Anything.

And when Gerard’s cock was inside him, Frank swore he’d died and reached heaven.

He let him use him and fuck him as many times as he wanted. He had never felt like this and he didn’t want it to end.

He was reaching an orgasm yet again, when he felt them.

Gerard’s fangs on his shoulder.

He tried to open his eyes and look up, and all he saw was Gerard looking at him horrified.

‘I’m so sorry – no – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,’ he kept saying.

‘It’s okay,’ Frank tried to say, because it was. He was okay. As long as Gerard was there, he was safe and loved. ‘I’m okay,’ he told him.

But Gerard kept apologizing, and then he heard him cry. ‘No, Frankie. Wake up, please. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to, I swear – I don’t know what happened!’

And then everything faded to black.


	9. he's not dead he only looks that way

‘No, Frankie, wake up! Please!’ Gerard cried, holding Frank’s lifeless body in his arms.

He’d been crying for hours, it felt like. But there was nothing he could do. He knew it the moment he tasted the first droplets of blood and realized he had bitten his Frankie.

He could still remember Frank’s voice telling him he was okay despite everything. He could still hear him.

But there was nothing he could do.

Just wait.

He knew what was coming.

Now he just had to wait for Frank to wake up. At least, he’d have Gerard to guide him through the steps. To hold his hand through the transition.

But the wait was to painful.

Seeing him lying there, unconscious. Pretty much dead.

The blood around the bite was dry by now, and he was starting to look purple.

Gerard cried, saying over and over how sorry he was and that he didn’t mean it. But it was too late. And there was only one person who could help him.

He put on his pajama pants, and clean underwear on Frankie, and went upstairs.

His brother was most likely asleep, but he had no choice other than knocking on his bedroom door. ‘Mikes! I need your help, please!’

His brother knew it the second he opened the door and saw him crying. All he could say was, _oh, shit,_ and then followed him downstairs to the basement.

‘What happened?’ the younger Way asked.

‘We were –’ Gerard stopped before saying too much, but by his face it was obvious.

‘Ew, no! I don’t wanna know!’

‘Well, I just got too excited, and bit him, and didn’t realize until it was too late.’

Mikey looked down at Frank’s corpse. ‘How long has he been –?’

‘I don’t know. An hour? Twenty minutes? I don’t know.’ There was a pause. ‘How long was I out?’

‘I don’t know. You came home in the middle of the night. I thought you’d left with someone so I just left. You came home crying saying something wasn’t right, and I thought someone put something on your drink.’

Gerard remembered that. He remembered waking up in the alley and it being empty. No one even made sure to check on him. He remember thinking he had too much to drink, and also the weird feeling on his stomach when he saw that guy wiping blood off his face. But it took them a couple more days to realize he was a vampire, and longer time to come to terms with it.

‘So I just wait?’

‘Yes.’

‘And what will happen after?’

‘I don’t know. But he’ll probably get hungry, so just feed him some of the stakes from the fridge. And keep him away from humans, especially bleeding ones.’

‘Okay.’

‘Okay. I’ll go back to sleep. Let me know if something happens.’

‘I will.’

Gerard lay back in bed once his brother went upstairs, an arm around his dead boyfriend, waiting for him to wake up.

He sang to him and caressed his chest.

He told himself that at least now he wouldn’t be alone for the rest of time, and that maybe it was meant to be. But he couldn’t stop feeling guilty.

He whispered in Frank’s ears, telling him he’d be okay, and that he had him.

And without noticing, he started to fall asleep.

Frank woke up with a gasp.

He sat up, looking around in confusion, freaked out.

‘Gee, Gee –’ he said, but his voice wouldn’t come out and his boyfriend was still sleeping. So he moved him until he opened his eyes.

‘I – I –,’ Frank tried to say.

Gerard wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. He knew he was scared. He apologized again, but Frank pushed him away.

He tried to say something, but then felt his fangs in his lower lip. And socked, he looked up at Gerard and said, ‘I’m a vampire.’


	10. Blood

The first few hours of the transition were the worst.

Frank felt like shit, his body hurt and couldn’t even get up from bed. He asked for painkillers but Gerard told him they wouldn’t have any effect on him.

But at least he did the best to comfort him and make it easier for him.

‘You’ll get hungry soon,’ Gerard said. ‘But sun’s almost up, and it’s best if you stay away from any humans, so I’ll just bring you some meat from my stash in the garage.’

‘But –,’ Frank tried to say. His voice was raspy, and it hurt to talk. ‘I’m vegetarian.’

‘Well – not anymore, honey.’

Gerard made sure his mom wasn’t around, and went to the garage and checked the freezer where Mikey kept the meat he got for him. It was full, and in that moment he was grateful his mom never asked why they kept an extra freezer in the garage. He grabbed one of the bags, and put it in a tray, then took it downstairs.

Frank was still in pain, and he had to drag him out of bed and to the bathroom. He helped him sit in the bathtub and handed him the piece of meat. Gerard didn’t even know what animal it was before or what part, but it was meat, and it was fresh and still dripping blood, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Frank looked up at him, his eyes half opened, weak and scared. ‘Do I have to?’

Gerard nodded. ‘Your body needs it. It’s that or you’ll have to feed off humans, and we don’t want to get to that point.’

‘But we’re vampires, we should feed off people.’

‘Technically. But I don’t want to kill them and make them go through this.’ Frank nodded, getting the point. ‘I know, it sounds cool in theory, but it’s not. Also, if we do that, soon the entire population of Belleville will be turned into vampires.’

‘It’ll be like our own Transylvania,’ Frank replied with a smile.

‘Frank, no!’ But he couldn’t help laughing a little. ‘That wouldn’t be good.’

‘I know.’

‘I’m sorry for doing this to you.’

‘I told you it was okay. I planned on being with you for the rest of my life, anyway.’

‘Even after all the pain? And turning you into a meat eater?’

Frank nodded.

He then took the meat in front of him with both hands, and looked at it for the longest time, letting out a sigh, before taking a big bite.

At first, he couldn’t even hide his disgust and he almost threw up. But soon, he had finished the whole thing and he felt so much better. Gerard helped him to clean all the blood off his face and body, and lent him clean clothes.

Then, they lay in bed again. ‘What’s gonna happen now?’ Frank asked, sounding a bit scared.

‘I don’t know. Nothing much. It takes a while for the body to transition, even though it doesn’t seem like you change. You’ll get hungry again. You’ll probably get hornier, though it’s you, so you’re horny anyway.’

Frank couldn’t help laughing at that, which was good. He needed that. ‘So I guess we’ll be together forever, huh?’

‘Yeah,’ Gerard nodded, locking a strand of his boyfriend’s hair behind his ear. ‘And forever will be a lot better next to you.’

‘Likewise,’ Frank whispered.

‘I promise you won’t be alone in this.’ And then he hugged Frank until they both fell asleep.

***

Just like Gerard had said, Frank got hungry again, so Gerard gave him more meat. And then spent the rest of the day in bed.

Gerard did what he could, and they watched all the Harry Potter movies, until he fell asleep again. They had lost all sense of time, and suddenly it was seven p.m. of the following day.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Like crap,’ Frank said.

‘I told you, it’s not fun.’

They cuddled for a bit, and Frank started kissing him, but he was too weak to go any further. Gerard only hoped he hadn’t broken him.

‘I think I know what might help, but it won’t be pretty.’

Frank turned to him, a little scared.

They got dressed, and they drove to the same park they went to after that one date. ‘I know it’s awful, and I shouldn’t be making you do this, but it’s the only way,’ Gerard said. They walked in deeper and deeper and they saw deer and bunnies.

‘I don’t want to,’ Frank said, almost crying. ‘It’s not their fault.’

‘I know.’

Frank loved animals above all, and it hurt him to know he had to bite them and feed off them to make it. But his instincts were calling, and his sense of smell was stronger than ever.

He fought it as much as he could, but when a deer walked by, he couldn’t help it any longer, and went for it. He could feel how his body felt alive again, strong. And once he had dried it off all the blood, he had a breakdown.

‘It’s okay,’ Gerard said, comforting him. ‘This is why I don’t do it.’

Frank nodded.

They sat there for the longest time, though Frank started to feel better already. ‘I’ll go get some towels to clean you off,’ Gerard said, and walked to the car.

It didn’t even take him five minutes, but as he walked back to where Frank was, he found him biting a middle aged man’s neck, holding his limp body as he drank all his blood.

_Shit._


	11. A Monster

‘What the fuck, Frank?!’ Gerard yelled as they walked in the basement. ‘You weren’t supposed to do that!’

In the meantime, Frank was shaking with adrenaline. ‘I know – I just – I don’t know what I was thinking.’

‘That’s the thing! You weren’t thinking! You need to be more careful!’

‘But –’

‘I don’t care! You just turned someone into a fucking vampire!’

‘Oh, shit!’ He stood motionless, reflecting on what he had just done. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘You just – have to be more careful, okay?’ Gerard said, handing him a wet towel so he could clean off the remaining blood on his arms. He noticed how calm Frank seemed, despite having killed – turned someone just minutes ago. When he bit that couple, Gerard cried for days, feeling guilty. But he didn’t see any remorse on Frank. ‘Can I ask you something?’

Frank turned to him, and nodded.

‘How did you feel – when you bit the man?’

‘I –’ Frank hesitated his answer. ‘I just felt hungry and he was there –’

‘But you didn’t feel guilty – like with the deer?’

Frank gulped in fear, then shook his head. He knew what Gerard was trying to say. If there was no remorse hurting humans, he was a fucking monster! Who knew what he’d be capable of? ‘I’m a fucking monster,’ he whispered.

‘No – Frankie, don’t say that!’

‘But what will happen if I get hungrier? Apparently I don’t have a conscience and I don’t mind biting people – I’m a danger to everyone!’ he yelled.

Yeah, he was being a little overdramatic, Gerard thought. But he was right. ‘I think there are two kinds of vampires after all.’

‘You mean soft and adorable like you, and monsters like me?’

Gerard couldn’t help laughing.

‘Don’t laugh, Gee! This is serious!’

‘I’m sorry!’ He put his arms around his horrified boyfriend and comforted him. ‘I think we still need to figure this out.’

‘Yeah.’

‘At least we can do it together.’

‘But in the meantime,’ Frank said, resting his head on his shoulder. ‘Keep me away from everyone.’

‘Okay.’ There was a pause, and they didn’t move. ‘If it makes you feel better, you look fucking hot with blood all over you and using your fangs.’

Frank gave him a look, along with a smirk. ‘Hmm, do I?’

Gerard swallowed hard, now with Frank on top of him, grinding his crotch on his. ‘I have to say, you did get hotter now that you’re a vampire. Though I don’t know how that’s possible.’

Frank smiled, proud of himself. He knew he was hot. ‘Not as hot as you, though.’

‘I don’t know about that.’

But then Frank was kissing him, unbuttoning his pants and sticking his hands in his underwear. He whimpered at the touch, already losing his mind. He had no idea how much better sex could get now that they were both vampires. He imagined they’d get rougher, maybe kinkier, but it turned out they were just hornier, a simple touch sending him over the edge.

And yes, rougher.

They violently took off each other’s clothes, rubbing each other’s cocks immediately after, pulling each other’s hair. It felt like a challenge.

Who would dominate the other.

And that made it even better.

Frank was no longer the submissive boyfriend asking him to fuck him. He was fighting for control, pushing him against the wall and grabbing him by the arm and not letting go.

And there were bites.

Lots of them.

They weren’t careful anymore.

There was no point.

Gerard felt Frank’s fangs on the side of his stomach, and then his lips on his tip.

And he let Frank fuck him senseless.

Frank was having too much fun, probably being the first time he topped someone, Gerard thought, but he was rough and so fucking good.

And it went on forever, none of them getting tired, and just hornier and hornier. Gerard would fuck Frank, and then the other way around.

It seemed like the mad had given Frank enough energy to go for days, and he was willing to do it, but Gerard had to stop him before his parents could hear them. ‘Let’s just rest for a bit, okay?’ he insisted.

‘Okay.’ Without even fighting, Frank lay next to Gerard, still naked, cuddled next to him. He wasn’t even short of breath. But cuddling next to the love of his life felt even better than all the sex they’d had that night. It was like shots of electricity all over his body, butterflies in his stomach, and that weird feeling you had as a kid when Christmas was here – or Halloween, in Frank’s case – and it felt like the best day ever, all combined.

‘I love you,’ Frank whispered.

‘I love you.’

'Even if you're a monster?' he asked in a worried voice.

'You're not a monster. I think that's the nature of vampires. I'm the weird one here.'

'You're not weird. You're just - so fucking good not even being a vampire will change that. And I love that about you.'

They stayed in silence, and then out of nowhere Frank asked, ‘What now?’


	12. bored

‘What do vampires do during the day?’ Frank asked, throwing a rubber ball at the wall while Gerard is sitting at his desk, drawing.

‘I don’t know. Read? Watch TV? I have videogames.’ Gerard was too focused with the shading of his sketch. He’d been locked in his basement for so long doing the same thing, even before turning, that it came natural to him.

‘I’m bored!!’

‘I know! And you’ve only been a vampire for a couple days! Not sure how you’ll make it!’

Frank got up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, shaking him violently to get his attention. ‘Play with me!’

‘Fine – what do you wanna do?’

‘You know what I want!’

‘Frank, we can’t have sex all day.’

‘Technically – we can.’

‘But don’t you think it’ll get boring too after a while? I’m enjoying it right now, I don’t wanna ruin it.’

‘Fine!’

‘You really need a hobby.’

‘If only I could go get my guitar from my apartment right now,’ Frank said, sounding almost like a tantrum, while he got up and walked up to the bookcase and took the first book that he found. _What’s Eating Gilbert Grape?_ ‘Is this about vampires?’

Gerard just laughed. ‘You’ve never seen the movie?! With Johnny Depp and Leonardo DiCaprio?’ Frank shook his head. ‘It’s definitely not vampires. It’s more like an adult, small town version of _The Catcher in the Rye.’_

‘Nice!’ He sat on the bed and started reading, finally in silence, until he finished the book.

‘Are you crying?’ Gerard said, trying not to laugh.

‘The mom died!’

Gerard lost it, and couldn’t help pulling Frank closer for a kiss. ‘You’re so adorable, you know that? Especially for a vampire who has no remorse biting people.’

‘But it’s different! It’s family! It’s their mom!’

Gerard loved seeing all the different layers of this beautiful man in front of him. How, despite having a tough appearance, he was the softest soul he’d ever known. ‘You miss your mom?’ Gerard asked, not sure why. Frank hadn’t really talked about his parents.

He nodded, though. ‘I haven’t seen them in a while.’

Gerard couldn’t imagine living away from his parents. He’d lived there his whole life, and even though he knew he was too old and he should probably find his own place, he’d miss his parents and Mikey.

‘They kinda had trouble with me being gay?’ Frank admitted after a while.

‘Kinda?’

‘They pretended it was nothing, but then they’d make fun of me or say hurtful things.’ The older vampire could see how it affected him, and how Frank’s eyes were wet. ‘I used to look up to them, and they were supposed to love and protect me.’

‘I’m so sorry,’ Gerard said, pulling him in his arms and letting him cry. It felt like he hadn’t cried in ages and he was finally letting it all out. Gerard knew there was nothing he could say to make it better, just let him cry.

‘I just wanna see them. See my dog again.’

‘You want to go visit them?’

It took Frank a moment. Then, he pulled apart. ‘Can you come with me?’

‘If that’s what you want.’

‘I just – I don’t want to live an eternity feeling like this. I just want to make sure they’re okay, and let them know I’m okay.’

As soon as it got dark, Frank drove them to his parents’ house. It was a tiny house in the suburbs, and Gerard could imagine baby Frank running around the front lawn. He stood behind him, squeezing his hand for support, and just waiting for him to knock on the door. He knew it wasn’t easy for him, but he’d be there no matter what.

Gerard didn’t even notice when Frank rang the doorbell, but the door opened a second later, and a middle aged woman who looked a lot like Frank came out. Without a word, she hugged him, and they both started crying.

In the meantime, Gerard felt like he was intruding something.

‘Mom, I want you to meet someone.’ He pulled Gerard by the arm, and he held out his hand. ‘This is Gerard, my boyfriend.’

‘Nice to meet you.’

‘Gerard. This is my mom, Linda.’

It took her a minute, but eventually she shook his hand. ‘Nice to meet you, darling.’ She invited them in.

Frank realized the myth was truth. Vampires can’t enter a house without being invited.

She served them zucchini soup and pasta. With garlic bread.

Frank tried not to freak out at the thought. He wasn’t about to try that theory now. But he wasn’t expecting Gerard to take one and bite it.

Frank looked at him, waiting for a reaction, while his mom told him about work. And then Gerard started choking.

_Shit._

His mom was about to discover he was a vampire.

But then, Gerard took a breath, and winked at Frank, before asking Linda what school she taught at.

What was happening?

He didn’t have time to think about it before his dad came through the door, looking surprised when he saw Frank, who stood up to greet him.

‘How you’ve been, kid?’

‘Good. I came to say hi. And introduce you to my boyfriend.’ Gerard stood up to introduce himself, and Frank’s dad seemed civil and correct, but Gerard wasn’t sure he liked him.

They talked about Frank’s job, and his dad said that he didn’t like that Frank had quit college when he had so much promise. ‘But I wanted to be in a band.’

‘Then why aren’t you in one?’

‘It broke up.’

‘And you’re giving up?’

Frank tried not to cry. It was clear his parents cared about him, and though they hadn’t said anything offensive, he could feel the tension.

So Frank told them. ‘It felt like you didn’t love me anymore. Like I disappointed you.’

‘Honey,’ his mom said. ‘You’ve never disappointed us.’

‘But doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.’

‘I’m sorry,’ his mom said, getting up for a hug, and his dad did the same.

‘I’m sorry, Frankie.’

Linda told them to visit more often, and Frank promised he would.

On their way home Gerard told him cooked garlic didn’t work, so he was safe to eat it.

***

Over the next couple days, Frank used his free time to practice more guitar and posting ads about starting a new band.

Though they had a lot of sex, too.

And with all the adrenaline, Frank would sometimes sneak out after Gerard fell asleep, and find a victim.

Or two.

He was careful with it, though.

Only did it every couple days, not in the same spot, and made sure to only bite people who wouldn’t be too dangerous if turned into vampires.

And on the weekends, they’d go to the club.

Gerard explained to him that alcohol didn’t have an effect on them anymore, but Frank just wanted to dance and have fun. Still, Frank ordered beers for them, and he noticed how the bartender with the afro would give them a look. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to flirt or if he thought they were stupid, but he didn’t care.

Then, they went outside for a smoke.

Since they were dead anyway, their lungs didn’t matter anymore.

And with all the sweat and their bodies pressed together, they eventually started making out, heading to the back alley, where Gerard went down on him.

‘I’ll just go to the restroom very quick,’ Gerard said, ‘And we can go home.’ When he went outside, he found Frank biting a drunk woman who was passed out on the floor. ‘Not again!’ He just pulled Frank by the arm and they both ran down the alley to their car.

They had just got home, sitting outside having a cigarette, and Gerard wasn’t even talking to Frank, who just sat on the steps, wiping his face off, when a car parked behind Frank’s, and the bartender with the afro came out.

‘What the fuck did you do?’ he asked in an angry tone.

They both looked at him, confused.

‘Don’t lie to me, I know it was you.’

‘What the fuck are you talking about?’ Frank replied.

‘You! You bit that girl out in the alley. You’re a vampire!’

‘Shhh,’ Frank and Gerard both said at the same time because he was yelling by now.

‘How do you know?’ Gerard asked, curious.

‘Well, all that blood on his face.’ He paused. ‘And I would know, because I’m a vampire too,’ he said showing off his fangs.


	13. others like us

‘You are a vampire, too?’ Frank asked excited.

The stranger gave him a look, clearly not in the mood for games or jokes. ‘Can you shut up?’ he whispered. ‘You don’t want the entire neighborhood to find out who we are, do you?’

Frank shook his head, not because he understood, but he was kind of scared of the guy. He was almost twice his size, and kind of intimidating. ‘Wait – aren’t you the bartender who was hitting on me back at the bar?’

‘I wasn’t hitting on you! You’re not my type!’

‘Whatever,’ Frank said laughing.

Yet, the guy was nervous. ‘I was keeping an eye on you! I knew it the moment you guys walked in that you were vampires. I had to keep my customers safe from idiots like you! And now there’s another vampire on the loose!’

‘I’m sorry, okay?’ Frank apologized. ‘I’m new at this.’

‘Clearly.’

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Frank was getting angry, and Gerard had to hold him.

‘I mean that you have a lot to learn.’ He paused. ‘I’m Ray, by the way,’ he said, and leaned in to shake hands with them, all proper.

‘Frank,’ he said, not trusting Ray just yet.

‘Gerard.’

‘Well –’ Ray continued. ‘I know this is weird, and we don’t know each other, but I just want to help. For everyone’s sake. So – if you want, some friends and I have a place, you can stay with us for a while, we can teach you some basics. Before you turn the rest of New Jersey into children of the night.’

Frank turned to Gerard for reassurance, as usual. ‘And why should we trust you?’ he asked.

‘Because I’ve been around for hundreds of years. I think I have more experience than you.’

‘Fine. I’m listening.’

‘Let’s go to my place. Take some clothes with you.’

***

‘Are you sure following a complete stranger to their place is safe?’ Frank asked Gerard, as they followed Ray to a house at the end of the street. It was dark, but they could see an old Victorian house looked old and unkempt, with wooden boards covering the windows. There were no lights on outside, and it looked pretty much abandoned. ‘This is how every horror movie starts, Gee.’

‘Frank – we are vampires! We’re already a walking horror movie!’

‘But he’s way older than us, and more likely, way more powerful!’

Gerard didn’t say anything, but it was obvious he agreed. They noticed Ray got out of his car and was waiting for them. ‘What should we do?’

‘I don’t know! Get away! He could kill us!’

‘We’re dead!’

‘Fine!’ Frank yelled, and got out too.

‘I promise it’s not as bad as it looks from the outside,’ Ray told them, sounding a little worried. ‘It’s just to keep appearances, and keep people as far away as possible.’ He led them to the porch, and took out his keys. ‘Some vampires love the whole haunted house aesthetic, and even leave the spiderwebs. But some of us are clean freaks.’

Then, he opened the door, and they entered a long corridor, lit and clean, its walls painted a cream color. Definitely not what they expected.

‘Not even my mom has her house so clean and organized,’ Frank mentioned.

‘Like I said,’ Ray told him, leading them to the back of the house, and into the dining room, and then the kitchen. ‘Some of us are clean freaks.’

‘And by that,’ a young woman interrupted. She had short black hair, and was wearing a black hoodie. ‘He means himself.’

‘She’s Jamia,’ Ray said.

‘And who are they?’ she asked, drinking from her beer, confused.

‘Our newest apprentices.’

‘So you two are vampires?’ Gerard asked.

Jamia rolled her eyes, not in the mood to deal with them. ‘You’re letting newbies in again, Raymond?’

‘Who are you calling newbie?’ Frank asked, outraged. He knew it was wrong to hit a woman, but in this case, she was more powerful than him. And for a strange reason, that turned him on, which confused his gay ass.

‘Shut up, newbie,’ she replied with a chuckle. ‘I’m not afraid to punch you.’

Yep, Frank would definitely let her punch him, or do anything she wanted.

‘They bit a girl at the bar,’ Ray explained, causing his friend to roll her eyes. ‘I think some training would do them good.’

‘Clearly. We don’t want it happening again.’

‘What?’ Gerard asked, curious.

So Ray told them. ‘Twenty years ago this guy turned and he told everyone he was a vampire, causing chaos everywhere.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah. We’re just trying to live our lives, we don’t want them to be scared or they’ll kill us.’

‘I get it,’ Gerard said.

‘Great. We’re supposed to help each other.’

‘No, I’m not,’ Jamia added.

‘Just shut up, and sit down. You too,’ he said to Frank and Gerard.

The other three had no choice but to sit at the table and listen to Ray.

As soon as they did, he started his speech, knowing it by heart after repeating it for hundreds of years. ‘Okay,’ he said in a demanding voice. ‘Me and Jamia are in charge here since we’ve been here the longest. You’ll get to know the rest eventually. Any questions, come to us.

First thing, you can do pretty much whatever you want. As long as you don’t hurt anyone. But –’

‘I knew it was too good to be true!’ Frank interrupted.

Ray just rolled his eyes, and kept going. ‘I was gonna say – if you want to stay here, you’ll have to help around somehow. There’s always something to do around the house. That’s how we’ve kept it the way it is. Or you can work at the bar, or at Geoff’s sandwich shop.’

‘I have a question,’ Gerard said, raising his hand as if he was in middle school. ‘Do we _have_ to live here?’

‘Good question,’ Jamia said. ‘You do have a choice of going home. But as of now, we prefer if you guys stay here for a while, until you’re not a danger to society.’

Gerard nodded, but Frank gave her a death stare. ‘What do you mean a danger to society?’

‘You know what she means,’ Ray said. ‘I didn’t have to be there to know it was you the one who bit the victim.’

‘Frankie, they’re right,’ Gerard added, only making him angrier.

‘You too?’

‘Babe, you know I love you, and I’ll support you, but you can’t go around biting people. You’re not three years old anymore.’

‘Fine!’

‘Great!’ Ray said. ‘Now, you have to stay indoor for a couple days while your new diet starts working, and to calm down his hunger.’ He pointed at Frank, and Gerard had to pull his arm before he got up to punch Ray.

He showed them the fridge where they kept the blood supply, as well as regular food and snacks, and then showed them around. In the first floor they had a living room and a launch, with a pool table and video games. ‘We usually just hang out here at night, for obvious reasons.’ Then he took them downstairs, to the basement. Except it was another long hallway and there were different rooms, and it was bigger than they thought. ‘Our ancestors built this underground facility for vampires the first colonizers arrived here,’ he explained. They had another kitchen and dining area, a living room, and a laundry. There were at least five rooms with bunks in them, and five more with a single queen size bed. ‘We started as a vampire shelter, pretty much. Helping out other vampires who needed a place to stay or were here on a trip. But the community is bigger now, so now we help others with their transition.’

‘That’s cool,’ Gerard said.

‘So? You’re staying?’

‘I guess.’

***

The first couple days were good.

They had an unlimited supply of blood – in fact, they were limited to four liters each, but whatever –, and food. And during the day, they helped Jamia cook, and the other guys were cool too. Geoff and Frank bonded over music, and he had guitars so he let Frank use one. Gerard was still drawing just like back at home. And there was a girl named Emily, who was too shy, but she sat with Gerard to watch movies.

Then, when Frank and Gerard got too bored, and Frank mentioned how he hated not seeing his reflection, Gerard started drawing him, and Frank did the same and drew Gerard, or a stick figure that looked like him. ‘It’s not as pretty as you,’ Frank said. ‘But it’s pretty majestic.’

‘I love it.’

And then Frank was on top of him, undressing him and going down on him.’

Later that night, Ray called them upstairs. They had a weekly hangout, and the rest of them were there. Bert, Kayleigh and Tucker. They invited Gerard and Frank to play pool with them, and they all got along pretty well.

They were all drinking Cokes and eating chips, and talking about nonsense, when Ray came in with a couple strangers, and the rest of them, ran to the door, and stared with their hungry eyes. ‘Guys, chill,’ Ray remembered. ‘These are Michael and Cortez,’ he introduced them to Gerard and Frank. ‘These are tonight’s victims.’

Frank didn’t even know what to say. Were they supposed to suck them dry?

‘They’re under a spell to let us feed off of them. You do not, under any circumstances, kill them. He pushed Cortez to where they were, and left with Michael to the living room. 

Surprisingly, Gerard was the first to grab a hold of the victim, and bite his neck, sucking him and licking the blood that was dripping. And the whole scene was turning Frank on, so he joined them, and bit his shoulder.

Fuck, that was hot. There was a lot of biting, and sucking, and licking, and Frank grniding himself on the victim’s crotch while he and Gerard made out.

Frank was staring to consider he liked his new life as a vampire. 


	14. Halloween Night

Somehow, they had convinced Ray to let them work at the bar. Frank said he had experience as a bartender, and Ray trusted Gerard.

They would get out after the sun went down, and walk a couple blocks to the bar every night, and they were actually proving to be helpful. What they didn’t know was that after two a.m. the bar turned into some kind of vampire hangout.

Ray taught them how to get human volunteers to feed off of them, and after a couple days, they got really good at seducing their costumers and convincing them to _hang out_ for a while. ‘Are we like hypnotizing them?’ Gerard asked innocently.

‘Technically – no,’ Ray explained. ‘It’s more like a spell. If we learn to use our persuasion skills, and the words we use, it’s almost like a superpower.’ The couple shared a look. ‘Vampires are flirty by nature, we just need to use that to our favor. You don’t ask them to do something, you tell them to do it, and it’s like magic. If you use the right words and the right tone, they’ll just do it.’

Gerard raised his hand. ‘But what if one of us isn’t as flirty?’

‘You’re gorgeous,’ Frank replied, even though the question wasn’t for him. ‘That helps. I’m sure you’ll convince anyone just with your pretty face.’

‘Aww – you’re so sweet, Frankie.’

Ray rolled his eyes, and continued. ‘I’m gonna pretend I didn’t see you Frenching each other. But anyway, it just takes practice.’ When the bar opened that night, Ray showed them his technique. He would whisper in a customer’s ear, a filthy smile of his face, probably saying some dirty stuff, and the customer would just kiss Ray, and then they’d follow him around all night.

The first one to try it was Frank, and he was surprised at how easy it was, and it was helpful to have someone following him around and doing whatever he wanted.

Then, it was Gerard’s turn. He was nervous, and he just couldn’t do it. Then, out of nowhere, he told a hot guy standing by the counter, ‘ _Kiss me.’_ He didn’t know why, maybe he was trying to prove Frank that it wouldn’t work for him, but next think he knew the guy was kissing him, and when Gerard tried to run away, the guy followed him and tried to get his attention. So he tried it again to get a cigarette and another time to get twenty bucks. And when he knew it worked, he had fun with it, and had three different people asking for his attention, and doing whatever he wanted.

That night, back at home, he couldn’t sleep. ‘Hey, Frankie –,’ he called for his boyfriend, who was already falling asleep, but still replied.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I don’t know. I just – I wonder if you’re with me because used this weird spell on you.’

‘What? Are you crazy? Why are you saying that?’

‘Just – you saw how it works. I could have easily _convince_ you to come with me because I was lonely.’

‘Honey –,’ and Frank said that with all the patience in the world. ‘Remember how you have to _order_ them to do things? Well, starting with the fact that I fell for you as soon as I saw you sitting by the corner and biting your nails, and then drawing stuff on a napkin in the middle of a club, I don’t see how that’s possible. You hadn’t said a word to me, and I was head over heels for you. So unless you’ve perfected the skill of persuading people from a distance, I know that’s not the case.’

‘Did you really – like me since you first saw me?’ Gerard asked skeptical.

The younger man nodded with a smile. ‘It was love at first sight. I knew it. I had never seen someone as beautiful as you, and I knew I had to talk to you. Then, when I went to ask you to dance with me you were drawing fucking aliens, and you couldn’t be any more adorable.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you, too, Gee.’

***

‘Happy birthday, Frankie!’

He opened his eyes to find his boyfriend standing next to their bed, holding a tiny red velvet cupcake with a single candle. It was already the best birthday ever.

‘Thank you,’ he said, and pulled him for a kiss. ‘You’re the best gift.’

‘How does it feel to be twenty-two forever?’

‘Great, to be honest.’

‘So –,’ Gerard interrupted, leaving the cupcake on the night stand, and sitting on Frank, straddling his lap, and wrapping his arms around his neck. ‘Shall I give you your birthday gift?’

‘Is it what I think it is?’

‘It is, sir.’ And he just kissed him and pushed him slowly on his back.

***

Ray organized a Halloween party every year at the bar for all the local vampires, and Frank was excited to say the least.

Jamia showed the tiny room in the back where they kept all the costumes for them to choose. ‘Just choose whatever you want, and be ready before eight,’ she said, and left them.

Frank looked through every rack and everything seemed too big for him, and the kids’ section was just a no go. But then, he saw a black cape, and had an idea.

‘Hey, Gee!’ he said, turning to his boyfriend who was still not sure what to wear. ‘Look, I’m going as a vampire.’

‘But you _are_ a vampire,’ he said confused.

‘Yeah, but – whatever, it’s a great idea. You haven’t found anything?’

‘I think they already took the good ones.’

So, Frank helped him find something, even though it seemed like he was right. ‘Wait –,’ he yelled when he found something, and ran to the corner, where he grabbed a long black Victorian dress from the rack.

‘No.’

‘But, Gee! You’ll look gorgeous!’

There was a long, awkward silence, and Gerard had to admit that Frank was right. And it’d be fun to dress up and feel pretty for a day. So he took it and went to his room to change.

A few minutes later, Frank was wearing his cape over jeans and a white t-shirt with the word Dracula written with sharpie, and was ready to go, when Gerard called him from the bathroom. He opened the door to find him looking beautiful, with his pale arms and back exposed, and his hair up in a bun. ‘Can you help me?’ he said, looking at Frank from his reflection, and Frank just looked with his jaw dropped.

The older vampire had to repeat the question, and then Frank walked up to him and helped him with the zipper. ‘You look even more beautiful, you know that?’

He added a few touch ups, like fake blood dripping from Gerard’s lips, and now they were both vampires. ‘Is it weird that I’m turned by you as a woman? Does that make me straight?’

Gee couldn’t help laughing. ‘You’re the farthest thing from straight, if that makes you feel better. But I am a hot girl, you’re right about that.’

They got in Frank’s car and drove to the bar. It was already crowded, and they saw everyone feeding off some humans. The purple and blue neon lights of the establishment, plus the cheap Halloween decorations set the mood for everyone, while a man dressed up as mermaid was behind the DJ booth in the corner. ‘Nice,’ Frank said.

They found Geoff and Ray, and went to greet them. ‘So, what are you supposed to be?’ Geoff, who was clearly dressed up as the 60’s TV show version of Batman, asked.

‘Vampires,’ Frank and Gerard said in unison.

‘Vampires? Two vampires dressed up as vampires?’

‘Yeah,’ Frank replied. ‘He’s a Victorian female version, I’m a modern day version.’

‘Genius, I guess.’

They all danced, and joked, and got drunk on blood. Frank tried to flirt with Jamia, while Gerard laughed at them. And she was so tired of it, she kissed him just to make him feel something. But Frank only got even more turned on. ‘Why?’ he asked her. ‘Why am I so attracted to you if I’m so gay?’

She laughed. ‘First of all, we’re fucking vampires. We’re horny by nature, it doesn’t matter who you’re attracted to anymore. Also, I’m hot as fuck, so I’m not surprised.’

Her confidence only made her more attractive.

‘Can you fuck me?’ he asked out of nowhere, and she couldn’t say no to that, so she dragged him to the restroom, and bent him over. She used her fingers only, but she made him come not long after and he was still shaking when they walked out of there. ‘That was hot,’ he said.

‘Happy birthday, Frankie,’ she said and gave him a tiny peck on the lips before moving on.

They night went on and while Gerard was sitting at the bar, he saw a man approaching. He was tall and had long hair and a beard, and was wearing sunglasses inside. ‘Hey, cutie,’ he said to the vampire in a dress.

He didn’t know how to answer.

‘Wanna hang out with me?’

Just then Frank got there and put an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. ‘Is he bothering you, Gee?’

And the man just laughed. ‘What are you going to do about it, midget?’ That seemed to boil Frank’s blood and he almost threw a punch. ‘But you can join us if you want.’

Frank turned to Gerard, as if to ask what he thought, and he replied by getting up from his seat, and kissing the stranger, while Frank hugged him from the back and kissed his neck.

It was going to be a fun night.


End file.
